The Kyuubi and the Celestial Spirit Mage
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is invited to Magnolia Town to accept an award for his bestselling autobiography and while there he meets fellow writer Lucy Heartfilia, who's been nominated for the same award. After winning their respective awards, Lucy invites Naruto back to her house to celebrate. Naruto/Lucy. AU. Please R&R.


Welcome ladies and gentleman to the fourth installment of my Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover series:**_ The Kyuubi and the Mages_**. This installment sees the two main protagonists of both series paired up together with Naruto paired up with the lovely Lucy Heartfilia. And with Lucy's slightly seductive personality and sex appeal, this should be all the more fun for Naruto.

Summary: Naruto is invited to Magnolia Town to accept an award for his bestselling autobiography and while there he meets fellow writer Lucy Heartfilia, who's been nominated for the same award. After winning their respective awards, Lucy invites Naruto back to her house to celebrate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in this story.

Authors Notes: As with all my stories, this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War and the Grand Magic Games arc. Also Naruto is 18 and Lucy is 21. And as usual, all characters mentioned in this story have their most recent look and attire. I would also like to take the time to introduce my new story collaborator for this series: **_Never Ending Dawn_**.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived in Magnolia Town and checked into the first Courtyard by Marriot Inn he came across. He was here after receiving an invite to an award show that had nominated his bestselling autobiography for Best War Autobiography, Autobiography of the Year and Author of the Year. Ever since the end of the war he had received all kinds of accolades, not just for his writing skills, but for his heroism during the war.

Naruto finally had managed to end the war after defeating Obito Uchiha with a combination of a Senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast ball and a Senjutsu-enhanced arrow from a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo Bow. After being taken down and having all of the Tailed Beasts removed from his body, rather than being taken back to Konoha, Obito chose to commit suicide by using his Mangekyo Sharingan to engulf his body in Amaterasu flames.

Even though it killed Naruto to see Obito take the easy way out in dealing with his grief, he realized that it couldn't be helped and he probably would have been executed when he was brought back to Konoha anyway. After the war, Sasuke Uchiha finally returned home and Naruto was celebrated as an international hero and was rewarded with his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage.

Soon afterwards he decided to write a book about his adventures during the war and how all the hardships he had endured during the war had helped him to mature and grow as a man and a shinobi. The book had been a huge success when it first came out having spent several weeks atop numerous bestseller lists. Now here he was invited to like the fiftieth award show to receive yet another accolade.

After settling in to his hotel suite, Naruto decided to go to a bar he had heard of in town where several other writers who were also being honored were gathering. After arriving at the bar, he was amazed how many other authors were there. As he wandered around the room meeting other authors, one of the authors in the room eventually caught his eye.

The author was a young woman who Naruto could only describe as the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. She had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that she kept tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose.

But the thing about her that left him at a complete loss for words was her curvaceous and voluptuous body that just seemed to ooze sex appeal. From her more than ample size 91cm (37 in.) breasts, her alluring size 59 cm. (23 in.) waist, and her mesmerizing size 88 cm. (36 in.) hips. There was no denying this girl was a living masterpiece of art.

"Hey handsome, you done staring at me now?" the blonde girl said with a smirk and that immediately snapped Naruto out of his hypnotic trance.

"Oh I am so sorry Miss, I really didn't mean to stare at you like that." Naruto apologetically said with a blush on his face.

"It's okay, besides I really can't blame you for staring at me, after all when you look as good as I do, you'd almost be offended if guys didn't stare." She said with a smile as she posed with her hand behind her head and her other hand on her curvy hips.

"Well personally, I don't think the word good does you justice, you look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous." Naruto said.

"Aw, well thank you, I appreciate the compliment. I take it you must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way." the blonde girl said.

"Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail? Wow, I've heard that there was an author from Fairy Tail here, but I had no idea that the author was a girl, a beautiful one at that." Naruto said making Lucy giggle at him.

"Well aren't you the charmer. You're pretty handsome yourself Namikaze." Lucy said with a wink and a blown kiss.

"So Lucy, what award have you been nominated for." Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-Kun, I'm here as a nominee for the Best Action/Adventure Autobiography and I've also been Nominated for Autobiography of the Year." Lucy answered.

"Wow you too, I've also been nominated for Autobiography of the Year." Naruto said.

"Really, well Naruto-Kun good luck tonight and may the best author win." Lucy said.

"Thanks a lot Lucy-Chan." Naruto said and Lucy smiled at Naruto's honorific title for her.

"You know Naruto-Kun, I do have to say I am a little disappointed that I wasn't chosen for author of the year, but unfortunately, they only pick one author from each of the five major categories: Best Children's Story, Best War Novel, Best Short Story, Best Poetic Novel, and Best Autobiography." Lucy explained with a slight frown.

"Well don't get discouraged Lucy-Chan, I'm sure you'll get a nomination next year." Naruto optimistically said and that cheered Lucy up.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, and I really hope you win the Author of the Year award tonight." Lucy said with a smile and Naruto smiled back at the blonde beauty.

-Hours Later at the Award Show-

Naruto and Lucy Heartfilia were sitting next to each other as they awaited to see who would win the award for Autobiography of the Year. So far Naruto had won his nomination for Best War Autobiography and Lucy had won her award for Best Action/Adventure Autobiography. After the nominees for Autobiography of the Year had been named, Naruto and Lucy waited in anticipation for the winner to be announced.

"And the winner for Autobiography of the Year goes to….well it looks like we have a tie, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Lucy Heartfilia." the presenter said and Lucy and Naruto just looked at each other and smiled before going up to accept their award to thunderous applause.

"Anything you two would like to say." the presenter said as he presented the award to the two of them.

"You know what, I think I'm going to give her the award because just being nominated for the award is enough of an honor for me." Naruto said before handing the award to Lucy and the audience applauded before Naruto left a surprised and honored Lucy to give her acceptance speech.

"Well, this is an absolute honor and privilege to be able to receive this award. First and foremost, I would like to thank my lord and savior Jesus Christ because though him all things are possible. I'd also like to thank my fellow guild mates Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and everyone else for being the inspiration behind my work. And last but not least a very special thank you to all the fans that went out and brought my book and for all the positive feedback you guys have given me. Thank you, God bless."

Lucy blew a kiss to the crowd as she finished her acceptance speech to great applause. Soon after all the remaining awards had been given, there was just one last award left to be handed out: the Author of the Year award. After reading the list of nominees from each category, Naruto waited with fingers crossed to see if he would take home this award as well.

"And the winner of the Author of the Year award goes to…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The presenter said and the crowd erupted into applause and Naruto smiled to himself as he went up to accept the award and give his acceptance speech.

"This is truly a great honor to be named the best author of this year and I am truly humbled and honored to be able to receive this honor. When I first wrote this book, my main goal was for my life story to inspire other people to never give up on their dreams in life no matter how rough things may become and I can honestly say that this story has done just that and more and for me, that's the greatest reward of all. Thank you so much."

Naruto gave the crowd one last salute before leaving the stage to thunderous applause as the award show ended. After it was over Naruto sought out Lucy and found her hanging out in the lobby of the auditorium.

"So Lucy-Chan now that the award show is over is there anything in particular that you want to do?" Naruto asked and Lucy giggled before answering him.

"Well I was thinking we could head back to my place and celebrate." Lucy said and with that she took Naruto's arm and led him back to her apartment, the blonde male totally unaware of what type of celebration Lucy had in mind. Soon the two blondes arrived at Lucy's apartment and Lucy ushered him in and locked the door.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm going to step into the restroom for a quick second. Just make yourself at home alright," Lucy said as she stepped into the restroom. Naruto sat on the bed and observed Lucy's bedroom and noted how elegantly decorated it was. Lucy truly seemed to have a taste for the finer things.

Lucy soon came out of the bathroom and Naruto blushed heavily at her as all she wore was a revealing towel wrapped around her body that could barely hold in her deep cleavage. She also had her hair undone and her hair and body glistened with hot water giving her an extra touch of sex appeal.

"Like what you see Naruto-Kun?" Lucy seductively said and all Naruto could do was nod being at a complete loss for words at the blonde Celestial Spirit mage's breathtaking beauty. Lucy giggled at the blonde male's amazed reaction knowing she had the poor Konoha war hero right where the hell she wanted him.

"Well Naruto-Kun, get ready to have your mind completely blown," Lucy said before she undid her towel and let the white cloth fall to the floor leaving her toned, curvaceous form fully revealed. If Naruto had been at a loss for words before, now he was so awestruck that he felt all the air had been ripped from his lungs. Never in his live had he ever seen something so breathtakingly beautiful.

Lucy smirked to herself at seeing Naruto's absolutely dumbfounded reaction to seeing her nude body before she began to make her way over to the blonde shinobi while sensuously swaying her hips. She crawled on top of Naruto and began to remove his clothing until he was just as naked as she was. Lucy licked her lips at the sight of his toned and muscular body before crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Naruto reached up and framed Lucy's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Naruto inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Lucy's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Lucy did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Lucy rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Naruto began attacking Lucy's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Naruto kissed his way down Lucy's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Naruto licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Naruto then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Lucy moaned in pleasure as Naruto suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Lucy held Naruto's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Naruto worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Naruto kissed his way down Lucy's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Naruto hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Naruto licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Lucy blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Naruto began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The blonde Celestial Spirit mage gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Naruto found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Lucy let out a loud moan as she felt Naruto's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Naruto wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Lucy moaned as Naruto licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Lucy moaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Lucy and gathered her wetness.

Lucy, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Naruto and it also served to give Naruto more wetness to taste as Naruto continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two blondes continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Lucy let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Naruto was standing in front of the bed with Lucy on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Lucy smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Naruto moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Lucy brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Naruto moaned as Lucy's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Lucy continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Naruto watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Lucy sucked it off while stroking it. Lucy bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Naruto's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Naruto moaned in absolute joy as Lucy's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Naruto pounded his erection into Lucy's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his blonde lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Naruto's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Naruto let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Lucy carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Naruto finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Lucy, who loved the taste.

"Naruto-Kun, you taste absolutely delicious." Lucy said smacking her lips and Naruto chuckled at his blonde lover.

"Thanks Lucy-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Naruto asked and Lucy's only response was a toothy smirk that would make Natsu Dragneel proud.

The next moment Lucy was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Naruto with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Lucy said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Naruto approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Naruto got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the blonde temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Lucy moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Naruto smirked at her before giving the naughty blonde mage a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Lucy let out a loud scream as Naruto's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Naruto's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Naruto waited to allow Lucy to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Lucy's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Naruto's member shot into her pussy. Lucy's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Lucy was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Naruto smirked at Lucy's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Naruto then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Bright brown eyes stared longingly into cerulean blue ones as Naruto pounded his erection into Lucy's warmth and pleasured the blonde mage.

Lucy reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Naruto slammed his length into Lucy's womanhood and the two blonde's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Naruto circled his finger on Lucy's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Lucy moaned with Naruto into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female blonde and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Lucy closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Lucy whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Naruto's raging length. Naruto moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Lucy's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The blonde jinchuuriki pummeled his cock into Lucy's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Naruto groaned when Lucy's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Naruto removed his length from Lucy's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Naruto turned Lucy around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Naruto's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Lucy soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Naruto on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Naruto grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Naruto thrust his length into Lucy's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Naruto palmed Lucy's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Naruto slammed his manhood into Lucy's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Lucy let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Naruto's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous blonde whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Lucy held onto Naruto's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Naruto and Lucy licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Lucy bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Lucy held Naruto to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Lucy rubbed Naruto's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Naruto and Lucy's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Naruto kneaded Lucy's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Lucy moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her blonde lover continued to pleasure her.

Naruto broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Lucy's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Lucy planted her lips on Naruto's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The blonde celestial spirit mage moved her arms from Naruto's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Lucy moaned between nibbles on Naruto's neck as her canines brushed on him and Naruto shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Lucy nibbled on Naruto's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Naruto pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Lucy moaned as Naruto's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Naruto moaned at how good Lucy lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Naruto sent his hips jetting forth into Lucy's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the blonde mage's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Naruto fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Lucy.

The blonde male took his cum-covered member out of Lucy and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Lucy trailed her finger underneath Naruto's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Lucy was straddling Naruto backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Naruto thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Lucy's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Naruto mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Lucy moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Lucy whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Naruto slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Naruto moaned as Lucy grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Naruto hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Lucy completely lost it.

"That's it Naruto-Kun, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Lucy's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Lucy-Chan, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Naruto said in a teasing way to the lust-driven blonde mage.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, I'm a naughty little blonde slut. Punish my horny body Naruto-Kun. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Naruto-Kun." Lucy screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Naruto on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Lucy's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Lucy's plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummeling into her hot walls.

Naruto growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Lucy continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her blonde lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Naruto rubbed Lucy's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Lucy gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Lucy's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the blonde female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Lucy screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Lucy's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock. Lucy lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Naruto, sweaty and panting. Naruto took a moment to catch his breath as Lucy cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Naruto said and Lucy simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Lucy-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"You bet Naruto-Kun." Lucy answered and the next moment Naruto was once again on his back with Lucy straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Lucy womanhood was right over his cock and Naruto placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Lucy screamed in pure ecstasy as Naruto sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Naruto then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Lucy moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her blonde-haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Naruto twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the blonde mage stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Lucy moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Naruto then took his hands off Lucy's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Lucy's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Naruto pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Lucy's body like wildfire as Naruto sharply pounded into Lucy's womanhood and Naruto held onto Lucy's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Lucy's weak spot was pummeled by Naruto's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Naruto twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Naruto kept pounding into Lucy's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Lucy had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Naruto's waist as Naruto pounded into her. Lucy's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Naruto pummeled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Lucy worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Naruto then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Lucy's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Naruto once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Lucy whimpered in pleasure as Naruto circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Lucy then began nibbling away at Naruto's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of Lucy's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Lucy nibbled Naruto's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Lucy finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Naruto released Lucy's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Naruto sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Naruto and Lucy let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Naruto and Lucy closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Naruto carried Lucy back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Naruto then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Naruto-Kun," Lucy said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Naruto over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Naruto just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Lucy's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Lucy's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Naruto moaned with Lucy as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Lucy's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Lucy gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Naruto and Lucy's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Naruto continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Lucy whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Naruto's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome whiskered blonde. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Lucy could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Lucy's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Lucy collapsed onto her back and Naruto collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Lucy and Naruto gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.

-Years Later in Konoha at the Hokage Mansion-

Two young blonde children were sparring with each other in the backyard of the Hokage Mansion. Layla Heartfilia Namikaze and Minato Uzumaki Namikaze were having a fiercely contested sparring battle. Ever since that wild, lustful night seven years ago, Naruto and Lucy had returned to Konoha together where they were soon married and had two wonderful children.

Minato took after his father in terms of personality whereas Layla took more after her mother. As for Lucy, while she was no longer a member of Fairy Tail, having left the guild to be with Naruto, her fellow guild mates came to visit her often, even Natsu who was still good friends with Lucy despite her relationship with Naruto.

"Alright Layla, I think that's enough for now." Minato said as he caught his breath.

"Yeah I agree, let's call it a draw this time." Layla said tired and out of breath before the two went inside to get something to drink.

What they didn't expect to see was their parents on the couch with Naruto on top of Lucy with Naruto kissing Lucy and groping her breasts. The two stopped when they felt someone else in the room and they looked up to see their kids with sick looks on their faces and Naruto and Lucy blushed heavily out of embarrassment.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Minato said before he ran out of the living room.

"Yeah, me too." Layla said before following suit.

"Wait, kids hold on a second, daddy and me were just…arguing." Lucy yelled after their children and Naruto just shook his head and chuckled as he knew they had just probably scarred their children for life.

* * *

LOL, I bet you guys didn't see that one coming huh, Naruto and Lucy's kids catching them in the act. I have to say that this lemon was the most fun for me to write, not just because of that unique ending, but because this is the most rounds I've had a single girl go with Naruto. The reason for this is because since Naruto and Lucy are the stars of their respective series I felt it was appropriate for her to go the most with Naruto out of all the girls in this series.

Of all the parts for me to write in this lemon, the most difficult part was writing the acceptance speeches for Lucy and Naruto. I decided to call on my high school speech and debate club experience for those and all-in-all, I think it turned out pretty well. Speaking of Lucy, the next time you'll see her will be a three-way between Naruto/Lucy/Erza. And the next girl in this series is the lovely Juvia Lockser. Just how kinky can I make the already love-lust Juvia? Stay tuned to find out.

Well so long for now ladies and gentleman and don't forget to read and review.

Omake

SO WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN THE 24,000…no wait that's not it, that's not it….oh wait this is it, this is it:

TO BE THE MAN WOO, YOU GOTTA BEAT…no wait that's not it, that's not it…..oh this is it:

OOH YEAH DIG….aw damn it that's not it either.

Naruto: Don't worry yours is no better.

Oh wait this is it, this is it: I AM THE BEST THERE IS, THE BEST THERE W…..no wait that's not it either, that damn sure ain't it.

This is it. The most electrifying catchphrase of all-time: IF YOU SMELLLLLLLL WHAT THE DARKCHILD…..IS COOKING!

P.S: What did you guys think of the omake. Bonus points for anyone who can tell me who all the catchphrases are done by. Also as stated before, credit goes to _**Never Ending Dawn**_ for helping to come up with the plotline for this story.


End file.
